kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Re:coded
h.a.n.d. Inc. |publisher= / Square Enix / Square Enix |release = 7 Oktober 2010http://www.siliconera.com/2010/07/19/kingdom-hearts-recoded-decoded-in-october/ / 11 Januarie 2011''http://na.square-enix.com/khrecoded/'' / 14 Januarie 2011 |genre=Aksie rolspeletjie |modes=Enkel speler / multi-speler |ratings= : A : E10+ : 12+ : 6+ : |platforms= }} Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is 'n volledige remake van Kingdom Hearts coded vrygestel op die Nintendo DS. Soos Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, is daar baie byvoegings aan die spel van die oorspronklike, insluitend verstelbare moeilikheidsinstellings, multi-speler-elemente en die byvoeging van 'n nuwe geheime film. Dit is op 7 Oktober 2010 in Japan vrygestel, op 11 Januarie 2011 in Noord-Amerika''http://na.square-enix.com/khrecoded/'' en op 14 Januarie 2011 in Europa,http://kingdomheartsrecoded.com/us/ maak Kingdom Hearts Re:coded na die tweede Kingdom Hearts remake met 'n vrylating buite Japan en Noord-Amerika, die eerste een is Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Die spel is op 29 Maart weer in Japan vrygestel as deel van die Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Box en die spel se cutscene-gallery is in hoë definisie vir Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX aangepas. Storie Die spel vind plaas na die gebeurtenisse van 'Kingdom Hearts II' en volg die verhaal van Jiminy Cricket, King Mickey, Donald Duck en Goofy in Disney Castle. Terwyl hy die rekords in Jiminy's Journal van sy reise saam met Sora en sy vriende organiseer, wys Jiminy se nuuskierigheid oor die lyn "Dankie Naminé" dat hy 'n boodskap kry wat hy nie geskryf het nie: "Hulle seer sal genees word wanneer jy terugkom om dit te beëindig." Om hierdie boodskap te ondersoek, digitaliseer King Mickey die inhoud van die joernaal en stuur 'n virtuele Data-Sora op die virtuele Destiny-eilande om die identiteit van diegene wat "seer" is, te dra. Soos Data-Sora ontwaak op Destiny Islands, ontmoet hy talle "bugs", wat die vorm van rooi en swart blokke insluit wat die hele wêreld dek. By die uitskakeling van die Heartless en die vernietiging van die bugs, verval Data-Sora na ander wêrelde wat met bugs besmet is, om hulle normaalweg terug te keer, na aanleiding van die geklede figuur op bevele van King Mickey. Intussen begin Heartless binne Disney Castle, en almal vind hulself vasgevang in die kamer. Tot hul verbasing word hulle deur Data-Sora gered. Skielik wys die geklede figuur homself aan Jiminy se Joernaal wat die vorm van Riku gebruik en verklaar dat hulle nie meer in die werklike wêreld is nie, maar die Data Wêreld. Sora word deur die Joernaal uitgestuur om sy ware identiteit te ontdek, net om Maleficent en Pete van die werklike wêreld te ontmoet. Maleficent vernietig Data-Sora se Keyblade en roep Heartless aan om hom aan te val. Mickey en die Joernaal arriveer om Data-Sora te red, maar die joernaal word ontvoer deur Maleficent, met Mickey wat jaag. Data-Sora maak sy pad deur Hollow Bastion, ondersteun deur Donald and Goofy. Hulle ontmoet Pete, wat die Joernaal dagvaar en beheer oor hom met die bugs om hulle te beveg, maar Data-Sora bestuur steeds die Joernaal, wat onbewustelik raak. Mickey kom en informeer Data-Sora dat, tensy die foute vernietig word, die Joernaal nooit sal ontwaak nie. Data-Sora besluit om 'n manier te vind om die Joernaal te ontwaak, en Data-Riku se Data World, wat sy vermoëns in die proses verloor, betree. Die twee besoek verskeie wêrelde van die Data-Riku se geheue en vind hul pad terug na Hollow Bastion, waar hulle Maleficent veg en verslaan. Intussen ontdek King Mickey dat hy binnekort sal terugkeer na die werklike wêreld, maar die Joernaal sal eenmalig voltooi word, wat die einde van Data-Sora se herinneringe sal beteken. Wanneer die tyd kom, vra Sora meer tyd om Pete en Maleficent, wat nog in die Data Wêreld is, te red. Data-Sora vind hulle veg Sora se Heartless, maar Pete en Maleficent word skynbaar uitgevee voordat hy kan ingryp. Data-Sora verslaan Sora se Heartless en bevind dat Pete en Maleficent deur die Journal gered is deur 'n "kloof in die data". Na hul nederlaag besluit Maleficent en Pete om die antieke Boek van profesieë na te streef, wat volgens hulle verband hou met Jiminy's Journal en die Datascape. Hulle verlaat die Data Wêreld kort voor Mickey terugkeer na die regte wêreld, en die Joernaal uitvee. 'N Nuwe boodskap verskyn wat beweer dat 'n nuwe deur na 'n nuwe wêreld oopgemaak is, wat die data van die Data World in die Joernaal is. Mickey, besef dat hierdie soeke dalk te gevaarlik vir Data-Sora kan wees, aangesien hy dit nie herinner nie, versoeke om weer in die Data World in te neem. Met die vind van Data-Sora in Traverse Town, neem Mickey hom na Castle Oblivion waar Data-Sora gekonfronteer word deur 'n jong man wat 'n swart rok dra. Hy vertel Data-Sora dat as hy die waarheid wil weet, moet hy alleen deur die vorige wêrelde vorentoe beweeg wat hy besoek het om bugs te vernietig. Gedurende hierdie tyd besef hy dat selfs as hy nie iemand onthou wat hy ontmoet het nie, daar nog steeds die hartseer is om hulle te vergeet wat die figuur probeer om nie te waarsku om hom te verteer nie. Data-Sora ignoreer hierdie boodskap en veg die figuur, blyk dat dit Data-Roxas is. Na die verlies gee Data Roxas hom 'n kaart wanneer Mickey verskyn. Data-Sora maak die volgende deur oop om Data-Naminé te vind, wat die foute openbaar om 'n onbedoelde newe-effek te hê. Sy openbaar Sora se natuur as die "Sleutel wat alles verbind" deur haar bande met haarself, Roxas, Axel en Xion. Verder vertel Data-Naminé Data-Sora oor drie figure (Terra, Ventus en Aqua) so vasgebind aan Sora se hart wat in die boodskap verwys word en sy hulp nodig het. Mickey groet Data-Sora en belowe Data-Naminé dat hy die ware Sora hiervan wil inlig. Mickey stuur dadelik Sora 'n Gebottelde Brief (soos gesien in Kingdom Hearts II). Terug by Destiny Islands, neem Sora die perkament uit die bottel en lees Mickey se boodskap met Riku en Kairi. ''Signs of What's Next'' :Hoofartikel: Signs of What's Next Soms later word Mickey getoon in die Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid in kennis gestel dat hulle naby Ventus se hart is en slegs Terra vind. Yen Sid lewer egter die skokkende nuus dat Xehanort herleef is weens die vernietiging van beide Ansem en Xemnas in die hande van Sora, wat uiteindelik sal lei na Meester Xehanort se herlewing. Om te besef dat nie net 'n "enkel" Xehanort teruggekom het nie, het Yen Sid bevel gegee om Mickey Sora en Riku voor hom aan te bied om 'n Mark of Mastery exam te onderneem, om volwaardige Keyblade Meester s te word vir hul naderende botsing met Meester Xehanort. Spel meganika s in Traverse Town.]] Die gameplay in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is grotendeels dieselfde as in Kingdom Hearts coded, wat fokus op die manipulasie van Bug Blox om raaisels op te los en nuwe gebiede te bereik, maar ook die Deck Command stelsel wat gebruik word in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, wat spelers toelaat om "dekke" van verskillende gevegskunte te ontwerp om teen vyande te gebruik. Kingdom Hearts Re:coded blyk dieselfde spel enjin in diens te gebruik in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, die vorige DS-spel in die reeks. Command Deck Kingdom Hearts Re:coded gebruik 'n Command Deck-like geveg stelsel. Sora aanvalle met normale aanvalle van die Keyblade met , terwyl spesiale bevele soos Strike Raid and Fire met gebruik word. Tik om deur Sora-instruksies te blaai. Hou in en druk of om die dek op en af te hou (onderskeidelik), of druk en knoppies gelyktydig om die instruksieset as 'n snelkoppeling te gebruik, ongeag of dit tans in die opdragte gekies word. Sora kan ook reeks krammetjies soos Dodge Roll and Reflect Guard uitvoer met . Clock Program & Passiewe Vermoëns Aangesien Sora vyande vernietig of blokke vernietig met enige opdragte of gereelde aanvalle, sal die klokmeter invul. Wanneer dit heeltemal gevul is, sal die maat "opvlak", wat Sora 'n passiewe vermoë gee wat bekend staan as klok-vermoëns. Deur voort te gaan om die meter te vul (of "Oorklok"), kan dit die "MAX Clock" bereik, wat Sora toelaat om 'n kragtige afwerkingstaking teen vyande te maak met die Aanval-bevel, wat oranje gloei wanneer dit gereed is vir gebruik. Daarna sal die klok-meter herstel word. Die aanraakskerm toon die Klokboom, 'n vertakkingsrooster van die passiewe vermoëns wat verkry sal word. Die styl kan gebruik word om 'n passiewe vermoë van die volgende vlak te tik, die pad te verander en die passiewe vermoë wat Sora sal wen, te verander. Sommige vermoëns het 'n 'x' na hulle, wat aandui dat daardie vermoë die laaste in daardie tak is. Die beskikbare vermoëns is uniek en afhanklik van die Keyblade wat toegerus is, en elke opgradering van 'n Keyblade toon 'n nuwe vermoë. Data Wêrelde Soos Sora vorder deur die wêrelde in die Datascape, sal hy System Sectors, gebiede in elk van die wêreld se kernprogrammering, wat foute en beskadigde data bevat wat glitches in die wêreld veroorsaak. In hierdie afgeslote ruimtes is Sora verplig om deur 'n aantal vloere te navigeer, wat 'n "bugged" Heartless teikens in elkeen uitskakel. Die vernietiging van Bug Blox en die verslaan van Heartless sal Sora toeken met Sector Points (SP). As gevolg van vyandaanvalle sal dit egter 'n bietjie van die opgehoopte SP kos. Deur elke vloer te voltooi en na die terminale te beweeg, kan Sora kontant in sy toegevalde SP vir eksklusiewe Toebehore en Opdragte. Enige SP oorblywende kan omskep word na Ervaring of Munny. Elke wêreld bevat ook spesiale geleenthede wat spelstyle bevat wat verskil van die hoofspel, soos Traverse Town se blaarplatformeerstadiums, Wonderland se spoorskiet-hindernisbaan of die Olympus Coliseum se beurt-gebaseerde partytjie, wat soortgelyk is aan die Final Fantasy strydstelsel. Elk van hierdie gebeure eindig met 'n graderingsstelsel gebaseer op die Sora se prestasie daarin, wat spesiale bonuspunte vir die bereiking van uitstaande grade behaal. Die matriksstelsel Re:coded maak gebruik van 'n unieke stelsel vir karaktergroei deur gebruik te maak van 'n paar subkategorieë van wat bekend staan as 'n Matrix. Elke Matrix handel oor 'n aspek van Sora se karakterontwikkeling en status. Stat Matrix Die Stat Matrix hanteer Sora se vlakgroei en vermoëns. Soortgelyk aan die Final Fantasy X Sphere Grid, vorder Sora op 'n stroombaan in die matriks, wie se paaie in blokke gesegmenteer word. Deur Sora se soeke sal hy panele soos Strength Up of Magic Up ontvang wat in die blokke geplaas kan word, die toepaslike statistieke versterk en verder deur die matriks vorder. Op elke vlak sal Sora ook 'n Level Up paneel kry, soortgelyk aan Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, wat Sora 'n hupstoot sal gee aan al sy statistieke. Verspreid deur die hele matriks is vermoënspanele, wat as die lyn van aktiewe kringe verbind word, sal Sora vaardighede soos Scan, Combo Plus en Dodge Roll verkry. Ekstra gleuwe vir Sora se beveldek en meer toebehore word ook verkry deur die Stat Matrix. Terwyl hy vorder, sal die matriks uitbrei, wat takke van kringe bied wat soms met voordelige vermoëns op hul beurt volg. As 'n paneel tussen twee CPUs geplaas word, sal dit "Dual Processing" aktiveer, wat die krag van die panele verdubbel. Daar moet kennis geneem word dat enige panele wat op die matriks geplaas word nie verwyder kan word nie, maar met 'n ander chip vervang kan word, solank 'n leë stroombaan aangesteek is, kan 'n paneel daarin geplaas word, selfs al is dit nie deel van die voorheen uitgebreide stroombaanpad. Die moeilikheidsinstelling kan ook enige tyd vanaf die Stat Matrix aangepas word tussen Beginner, Standaard, Trots en Kritiek. Command Matrix Die Command Matrix is waar Sora se gevegsvaardighede geïnstalleer word en items wat in die geveg gebruik word. Terwyl hy baie ooreenkomste met die Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Deck Command stelsel deel, kan die Command Matrix die tempo meng en ooreenstem met opdragte tydelik. Deur 'n opdrag te installeer, kan dit aangevul word met 'n ander vaardigheid wat verskillende effekte veroorsaak, soos om 'n bevel in die Fire-type-weergawe te verander deur dit met 'n Fire opdrag te kombineer. Wanneer die opdragte genoeg ondervinding opgedoen het, kan hulle permanent gefuseer word, sodat die opdrag wat gevolg word na 'n hoër vlak verhoog en later in verdere omskakelings gebruik kan word. Die Command Matrix het ook 'n "geheue" kapasiteit, wat die skepping van 'n dek wat uit hoë aangedrewe opdragte bestaan, beperk. Aan die begin van die spel begin Sora met drie Command Slots, maar kry meer as hy vorder deur sekere kringe in die Stat Matrix. Gear Matrix Die Gear Matrix hanteer Sora se toerusting, verdeel in "Keyblade" en "Accessory." Gedurende die spel sal Sora nuwe Keyblades kry wat die passiewe vermoëns wat hy kry deur die Overclock-programme-vlakke-stelsel verander. Deur dieselfde Keyblade te gebruik, sal die vlak verhoog word, en meer van die vermoëns ontsluit om toegang te verkry tot verskillende takke. Wanneer die klokmeter na die MAX-vlak van elke tak gevul word, sal die "Aanval" opdrag verander in 'n Finish Command soos gestel in die Keyblade-afdeling. Die meeste Finish Commands kan verkry word deur SP in sekere Stelselgebiede uit te ruil, terwyl ander kan verkry word deur seldsame prysblokke te breek of om by die Moogle Shop te koop. Toebehore is op soortgelyke wyse soos die res van die reeks toegerus, met elkeen wat spesiale bonusse aan HP persentasie of weerstand bied teen sekere elemente of ander voordele. Meer Accessory Slots kan verkry word deur progressie op die Stat Matrix. Galery File:KHREC Preorder Decals.png|US en pre-order bonus dekodes File:Kingdom Hearts Re coded Boxart JP.png|Japannese dekkuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Re coded Boxart NA.png|Noord-Amerikaanse dekkingskuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Re coded Boxart EU.png|Europese dekkingskuns. File:Kingdom Hearts Re coded Boxart AU.png|Australiese dekkingskuns. Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels *Amptelike NA webwerf *Amptelike EUR webwerf *Amptelike JP webwerf ja:キングダム ハーツ コーデッド#キングダム ハーツ Re:コーデッド en:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded de:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded es:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded it:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded fi:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded